The Most Perfect Gift
by Sango-Tajiiya
Summary: A waffy AU oneshot that takes place on Sango's eighteenth birthday. Now a legal adult, will she get the gift she's always wanted from her dear Miroku? Finished!


**The Most Perfect Gift**

Sango grinned happily as she looked at the three people sitting around her. It was her birthday that day, and everything was going right. Sango picked up the box closest to her and lightly shook it. Inuyasha mumbled, "That's one's from me." Sango smiled as she began to tear off the black and red paper. Sango resisted the urge to fall down and scream as she held Inuyasha's gift in her hand. It was an Ipod! Only a truly awesome friend got someone a gift that expensive on their birthday. Sango told Inuyasha something along those lines. Inuyasha grinned smugly, proud of his choice, and added with a cocky tone to his voice, "Also, I already added all of your favorite songs, and there's still room for 96 more songs." Sango laughed. "Thank you very much, Inuyasha."

Kagome nudged her present over to Sango. "Open mine now, Sango-chan!" Sango smiled at her best friend and took the very large box onto her lap. She grunted as she picked at a spot in the wrapping she could tear open. "It's huge! What is it, Kagome-chan?" Kagome replied impatiently, "Open it and you'll see!" Sango was way ahead of Kagome. Before Kagome had even told Sango, Sango was already halfway done. When she tossed the wrapping to the side, it revealed a large cream colored boomerang with brown cloth wrapped around the bottom and top. There was also a gold bow and tassel with a red ball at the top. Kagome smiled and explained, "You always talked about wanting to start a boomerang collection, so I thought you'd like to get started!" Sango stared in awe at the large boomerang. "This is amazing, Kagome-chan! Thank you!" Kagome grinned. "You're welcome!" She then turned to Shippo. "Shippo, where's your gift for Sango-chan?" Shippo stood up and walked to the door. "I'll go get it."

Shippo walked back into the room sheepishly with his arms behind his back. When he moved his arms to his front, Sango saw a small kitten napping in Shippo's arms. The kitten was a creamy white, had black stripes on her tail, black paws, black ears, and a small black diamond shape on her forehead. Sango giggled happily as Shippo walked over to her and placed the kitten in her arms. "She's so cute! Thank you so much, Shippo! I think I'll call her Kirara." Shippo smiled and sat back down. "I got her at the shelter!" Sango smiled. "How thoughtful!" Inuyasha stood up and said, Okay, well, Shippo and I had better head home now. Happy birthday, Sango." Sango waved as the two walked to the door. "Alright then, bye! And thank you again for the wonderful presents!" Shippo waved as Inuyasha shut the door.

Once the boys left, the two girls stood up. "I think we should clean up now." Sango nodded and gently placed Kirara on a couch pillow, then went to the kitchen to sweep up. With the festivities now over, the hurting thought that Sango had shoved to the back of her mind crept back into view. Miroku hadn't been there. Off all the people she wanted to see that day, she wanted to see Miroku the most. Miroku was three years older than her, but she became a legal adult that day. Sango sighed as she poured the contents of the dustpan into the trash. As Sango trudged back to the kitchen, there was a knock at the door. Kagome looked up and leaned her broom against the shelf. "I'll get it." Sango nodded and went back about her business. Soon after Kagome left, she poked her head back into the kitchen, a very giddy expression on her face. "Sango, someone's here to see you." Sango looked up. "Who?" Kagome stepped aside, and allowed twenty one year old boy with black hair and lavender-gray eyes who was very special to Sango walk in. "M-Miroku…"

Miroku smiled, and laughed. "Sorry. Guess I'm a little late, huh?" Sango shrugged and replied nonchalantly, "Only by three hours." Miroku laughed nervously and glanced back at Kagome who simply smiled. He turned back to Sango and asked, "Could you, um, come with me for a bit?" Sango scratched her chin, "I don't know.. I mean we still have to clean up…" Kagome jumped in, "I'll take care of it! You go!" Sango laughed and smiled. "Okay then."

As Sango and Miroku walked out to his car, the stole glances at each other when the other wasn't looking. As they drove down the road, Miroku asked, "So… you're eighteen now, huh?" Sango rolled her eyes. "For the third time this week, yes; I am now eighteen." Miroku smiled to himself and said, "Well, happy birthday. You certainly have grown into a very beautiful woman." Sango blushed and her muscles tightened. Her eyes darted away from Miroku, and she mumbled, "Don't say stuff like that." Miroku laughed and slowly pulled into the park. The two exited the car and strolled through the park, looking at the scenery, not talking much, just enjoying the other's company. When they got to the lake, Miroku led Sango over to it, and he stood there silently for a moment.

"Sango…" he began. "Once again, I'd like to say I'm sorry for not making it today. It was totally stupid of me, and I want to make it up to you. And give you your present." Sango was a bit skeptical, but she nodded anyways. Miroku took a deep breath, and continued, "We've been friends for a very long time, we grew up together, and it's been very pleasurable getting to know you over the years. You've always been like a sister to me, Sango. And all the flirting and feeling you up I've done for the past years, there wasn't really anything behind it. I want you to know…" The more Miroku talked, the more Sango's heart ached and the tears welled in her eyes. She could tell exactly what Miroku was saying to her. It was obvious he didn't love her. Sango had even confessed her love to him when she was sixteen, but he rejected her and said she was too young. Sango saw right past that. He didn't like her.

Sango put her hand up to make Miroku stop and she said shakily, biting back the tears. "That's enough. I think I know where this is going. Please take me home now." Miroku frowned and shook his head. "Sango, just please hear me out. I know what you're thinking, but you have to hear what I was going to say." Sango forced herself to nod, though her mind was screaming at her to just flee. It hurt so much.

"I never considered ever feeling this way about you, but now I know…" Sango's heart beat so fast that the beats merged together into a humming noise as Miroku knelt down on one knee. '_Oh my god! Is he-!' _Miroku reached into his pocket and pulled out a shining ring with a gold band, one diamond in the center, and two smaller diamonds on each side of it. "Sango, will you marry me?" Miroku frowned as seconds passed and Sango said nothing still. Sango's jaw moved slightly up and down, but no words would come out. Tears began to roll down her cheeks, and Miroku stood up from the ground. "Sango… what-" But before he could finish, Sango threw herself into his arms and kissed him happily. Miroku embraced her in return, and then pulled away after a few moments. "Happy birthday, my love."

Sango smiled as she became probably the happiest woman on the planet. "Thank you!"


End file.
